Satan's Demons
by AuiHeart
Summary: CH2: Arthur's eyes widened. "STOP!" Arthur screamed at the demon. CH3: (SORRY FOR LATENESS) "8:56 AM." Arthur mumbled.
1. Demon 1

I don't any Hetalia! First try at a multi-chapter story, this is totally random, and I'm a slow writer/publisher. The beginning might remind you of some book... pshaw... didn't completely copy it... Just the beginning is the same!

Quick thing. Some of the characters are randomly placed to my convince, so if you can't imagine a character like that, sorry. You're going to have to deal with it.

* * *

"My! is that your car outside! The shiny black one!" A 7-Eleven worker gasped from the checkout counter.

"Yes, love." Arthur said taking a sip of iced tea he just recently bought. Arthur would have more liked fresh, hot, tea, but he didn't want to waist time by making some tea.

"Wow! We don't usually don't get cars like that around here." Arthur's car was a Audi R8 Black 48.

_I bet you don't. _Arthur tried to remember where in America he was. Either he was in Michigan or Indiana. Arthur traveled around so much that stopped caring after a while.

"Are you new here?" The female worker wondered out loud.

"Yes, love, but I'm only passing through." Arthur smiled to her.

"Oh..."

Arthur finally decided to read her name tag. It read Seychelles*.

_Isn't that a name of an island?_ Arthur thought as he decided to leave 7-Eleven.

"Great to meet you though!"

He left after he finished paying and went to his Audi. He unlocked it and jumped in. He sipped his 'disgusting' ice-tea and waited patiently for a text. He waited a good hour in the car before his phone buzzed for an incoming text. Arthur was grateful. It had been a few days since his last assignment. He fumbled with getting the phone out of his jeans pocket and unlocking it.

ENEMY SIGHTED. ARCHESTOR, WYOMING, RESIDENCE, 2015 OZONE LN. HUMAN DEMON IDENTITY: ANTONIO FERNANDEZ CARRIEDO

Arthur punched the location into his GPS and started his car. He pulled out of the parking-lot and straight into the highway. He picked up speed to 80 mph and played his IPod music. He played his favorite artists Coldplay, Adele, and Beatles.

"This is going to be a long ride." Arthur sighed to himself.

**~X~ 20 hours and a few pit stops later ~X~**

Arthur pulled into Antonio Carriedo's driveway. He put on a his gas mask and pulled up his black hood to cover his emerald eyes. He grabbed a pair of leather gloves from his glove compartment and put them on. He jumped out of his car and popped the trunk open. He pulled out a small black handgun and screwed silencer on.

Arthur walked casually to the front door and rang the doorbell. In a short minute the door opened. It was a man, a bit taller than Arthur with shaggy brown hair. He had green eyes like Arthur. The man was wearing sweatpants and a loose gray shirt that had a tomato printed on it.

Arthur looked into the man's dull green eyes with his glowing green eyes. Arthur pulled out his handgun and pointed it straight to the man's face.

"Wha.." the man started.

"Hands up, Demon Antonio." Arthur snarled through his gas mask before Antonio could finish.

Antonio's face instead, filled with worry, but with excitement. Antonio bolted inside his home. Arthur chased after him into the kitchen. Antonio was standing on the opposite end of the room with his ax. Shadows where slowly forming around Antonio's body, giving more power to him. He pointed it at Arthur's figure, ready to throw it . Arthur just smirked and pointed his own gun at Antonio. Antonio flung the ax straight at Arthur. Arthur ducked and shot his gun. Antonio dogged as well. Antonio's ax in a few short seconds hit the wall making a large noise and left a large, deep crack in the wall. The ax fell to the ground. Antonio eyed the ax behind Arthur and looked at Arthur. Antonio ran out of the second kitchen entrance with amazing speed. Arthur chased after him.

After a small lap around the first floor, both of them got back to the kitchen. Antonio kept running and bent down so he could grab his ax, but before Antonio could reach down, a bullet pierced his arm. Antonio's arm recoiled and Antonio fell down to the floor from pain. The pain caused Antonio's shadows to go back from where they came from. Arthur knelt to Antonio's body. Arthur pulled his gas mask down.

"Don't forget to tell Satan I said Hello." Arthur spoke with a hushed whisper to Antonio and he put the gun to the demon's forehead.

Antonio looked back at Arthur and whispered back with a huge grin to his face, "Don't worry. I will."

Arthur pulled his gas mask up again and fired the gun and Antonio died immediately. Arthur took a step back, watching the demon's body go up in green and red flames.

Arthur watched blandly as the ground opened up to take the Demon back to it's birth place. Red smoke covered the burning body and larger shadows came out of the hole wrapping the body. Arthur took another step back just, so he wouldn't breath in the intoxicating red smoke. If you breathed in the Red smoke you could go insane or turn into a demon of Satan , but that depends on how strong the demon is. You had to be careful, even with a gas mask, you never know.

Shadows darted across the whole home and soon to his neighbor's homes, and everyone Antonio has met, touched, or talked to. The shadows erased the demon's existence from everyone's mind. Arthur had no idea why Satan commanded his shadows to erase his minions existence. Arthur didn't really care, it just made less work for him.

* * *

*Seychelles doesn't have a human name, so I decided to call her by her island name.

You don't know how many times i just wanted to write he country name instead of their real name.

Yeah... so not the longest chapter in the world, but tell me if I have any mistakes. I'm not sure is I should continue this, but if someone likes this, I guess I will. R&amp;R please! Thanks!


	2. Memories

I can't believe it! People followed this story, so I guess the next chapter is here now! I don't own Hetalia!

* * *

Arthur climbed into his car again. He pulled out of the driveway and onto the road. After a few minutes we took a turn into the highway. He picked up speed to a steady 75 MPH on the empty highway. Arthur stared at the rising Sun. His thought started to wander to a his old partner.

_**~X~ Memory ~X~**_

_"Bloody!" Arthur yelled at his partner and rubbed his sore foot._

_"Woops!" He snickered as he picked up the metal pan he dropped._

_Arthur glared him down and started muttering colorful words under his breath. His partner rolled his eyes and went to their kitchen. He came back with a pack of ice. He forced Arthur to sit down on their leather couch. He picked up Arthur's foot gently and put it in his lap. He put the ice pack on Arthur's foot. _

_"Thanks wanker" Arthur muttered under his breath after crossing his arms._

_He replied with a smile._

_The sudden smile took Arthur by surprise. A small blush crept onto the tsundere's face. Arthur looked away and to hide the small bit of red._

_"When are we getting our next mission?" Arthur asked still looking away from his partner. _

_"Ahh... I think in a few days, do you want to do something till then?"_

_"Sure. Anything is fine by me."_

_"How about we visit..."_

**_~X~ Another Memory ~X~_**

_Arthur stared at the enemy. His eyes glowed as he stared down the demon. His partner was right behind him aiming his gun to the demon. The demon shook for some reason just a bit, barely visible, but the two partners noticed. They both took no hesitation into firing the gun. The demon withered away in flames and red smoke into its hole and shadows came doing its business. _

_"Great job!" His partner smiled to him. _

_"You too wanker."_

_Both of them walked got out of the demon's home and walked to Arthur's car. His partner got into the passenger seat, while Arthur got into the driver's seat. Arthur sped out of the driveway and onto the road. _

_"Out of all the partners I got, you are the far best partner I got yet." His partner said aloud._

_"Why so?" Arthur replied, still looking out to the road._

_"Well... you where being you. Not something you aren't"_

_Arthur was confused, but he decided not to push more information out of his partner._

_**~X~ Another Memory Guys! (bit of blood k?) ~X~**_

_"RUN!" His partner yelled from the demons hand, which was slowly killing him._

_"NO!" Arthur screamed positioning his gun at the demon's arm._

_Arthur and his partner had messed up and the demon turned extremely powerful. Arthur's partner had been captured in the fight._

_Arthur fired the gun. It pierced the arm, but the demon didn't let go of his partner. Arthur decided to reload his gun, but he had no more bullets left. Arthur went to extreme panic. _

_The demon, slowly crushed his partner body. Blood was dripping out of the demon's large, black hand. The demon took his other hand and wrapped it around the dead body and green smoke formed around the body plus hands. Arthur's eyes widened. _

_"STOP!" Arthur screamed at the demon._

_Arthur knew what was happening. The demon was turning his partner into a hadn't been more frightened in his life. He had been told that there was no cure for turning demons back to humans. _

_**~X~ Finally the Memories End ~X~**_

Arthur snapped back into reality. He was still on the empty highway. Arthur pulled over to the service line and put his car into park. He put his head onto the steering wheel. Warm tears flowed down his cheeks.

"How long has it been since then?" Arthur asked himself.

* * *

Who is Arthur's old partner?

Sorry for the short chapter guys! R&amp;R please! Tell me if I have any mistakes also!


	3. Plane Ride

Hey guys new chapter! And as usual I don't own Hetalia!

* * *

Arthur checked into a nearby motel and lied down on the white puffy sheets of the bed. Arthur pulled his hands behind his head and grabbed a pillow. He put it close to his face and screamed. It only lasted for a short while before decided to take a well, needed warm shower.

Arthur slipped of his clothes and stepped into the standing shower. He turned the dial to warm water and took a nice long shower. When he finally got out, he got changed into a white-button up and blue jeans. He left the bathroom and checked the clock.

"5:54 AM" Arthur read aloud, "I can sleep for a few hours at least."

Arthur plopped onto the bed and fell asleep almost instantaneously.

**~Time Skippy my Lovelies ~X~**

BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ...

Arthur woke up to the sound of his phone receiving a text message.

"UGGG..." Arthur moaned as he sat up.

He picked up his phone and checked the time. In the corner of the screen read 6 AM

"BLOODY *censored* WHO WOULD TEXT ME AT THIS UNGODLY HOUR!" Arthur screamed.

He went through his phone and looked at his new text message.

MR. KIRKLAND. PLEASE REPORT TO HQ.

TRANSPORTATION: AIRPLANE

LOCATION: XXXXXXXX AIRPORT

GATE: 3A PRIVATE AIRLINES

SPECIAL INSTRUCTION: TELL HOSTESS YOUR NAME AT GATE FOR ENTRANCE. NO NEED FOR ID NOR PASSPORT.

Arthur lugged up from his bead and tossed on a blue sweat-shirt.

"So much for sleep..."

Arthur checked out of the motel and dragged himself to his car. He drove himself into the nearest town and to a coffee shop. Arthur went inside and unwillingly bought himself a small cup of coffee, so he could get a bit energized and not kill himself on the ride to the airport. He took a small sip and stepped back inside to his car.

"Why the bloody heck does this taste so nasty? I don't get how bloody Americans like this stuff." Arthur muttered to himself.

Arthur shifted the car into reverse and backed out of the parking lot. He shifted back to drive and sped onto the road.

**~X~ We All know it is a boring ride to the airport ... so TIME SKIP ~X~**

Arthur spent a load of his life looking for parking at the airport. When he found one, some one else took it. After about 20 minutes for searching a space, he FINALLY finds one. Arthur grabbed a bag of necessities from his trunk and went of to the airport entrance. He walked into an busy airport.

Arthur payed no attention and looked for the Private Airlines 3A Gate. After a few minutes Arthur found it on a map at the farthest corner of the airport. He walked over to the gate and saw almost no one in the corner. Arthur didn't mind it, and approached the entrance to the airplane. There stood a hostess with a blue pencil skirt that went till her knees, with a white button up and matching blue vest, and her hair tied up into a bun.

"Hello. My name is Malisa. I am guessing you are Arthur Kirkland." The woman said with a smile to her face.

"Yes. I am Arthur."

"Great! Follow me to plane. Take any seat and buckle up. We will take off soon."

"Alright." And Malisa lead Arthur to the plane.

The plane looked like it came out of an american movie. It was very extravagant. With white leather, reclining seats and nice spacious room to stretch your legs. Arthur sat down and comfortably sunk into the soft leather. In a few minutes the plane rumbled on and slowly taxied to the runway. Arthur stared out the small window into the brightening blue sky, from the ground to the sky.

The ride was only a few short hours but, Arthur took the chance to sleep. Arthur reclined and sunk even deeper into his chair and slept splendidly. When Arthur woke up, the sky was a bright blue with very few clouds. The plane was to land in a few minutes, so Arthur checked his phone for the time before shutting it down and shove it into his pocket.

"8:56 AM." Arthur mumbled.

* * *

YES I KNOW I AM LATE FOR YOUR CHAPTER. I KNOW THIS IS SORT OF BORING. FORGIVE FORGIVE FORGIVE. I HAD WRITER'S BLOCK

AND I SORT OF MADE THIS A FILLER, BUT IT SORT OF LEADS THE STORY TOO...

BIIII


	4. Author's Note

Hey guys! Sorry to tell anyone who liked this fan fiction...

I have a writers block and I am putting it up to anyone who wants to claim it.

Just PM me, and I'll chat with you about the story.

You most likely will have to give your email to me, so I can send you the story.

If you are keeping a chapter I wrote without changing it majorly, please give me credit(negotiable).

Thanks for reading this story!


End file.
